Ross Family Bonding pt2
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: This is where this story picks up after the first.
1. Chapter 1

Ross Family Bonding pt2

By: TheTrueAmerican and L. Little

TheTrueAmerican is letting me take over his story as he enjoyed the chapter I sent him for this story. The same one you are about to read. This is not my first time taking over a story. I would like to thank him for letting a "newbie" take over his story. I hope I can do this story Justus. If you have not read the first RFB you should or you may get lost. Just like the first one this is rated M. I don't own work for know anyone who owns works for Disney's Jessie in anyway. This story is 100% fiction to the best of my knowledge. If any part is true then it's just dumb luck. Enjoy

Creepy Coney wakes up in a cold dark damp place. Very little light is seen. All Connie's could see was the corner of the wall. She soon realized that all her limbs where in chains. The chains gave very little give. The bed she was on if you could call it that was beyond worn out. There was not a pillow or sheet for her comfort. The first thought she had was she was back at the loony bin. The only problem with that was she is naked. She soon herd footsteps coming towards her. Then she heard a altered voice.

"We know what you have done and for that you must be punished."

Connie trying to find where the person was and then heard another altered voice.

"We found out that you are not expecting any baby any time soon. If not never, as we took care of that problem."

The first voice soon came back.

"The after pill works wonders. It even works with a sleeping pill."

Connie thought her food tasted funny.

"Who are you guys?"

"It doesn't make any difference who we are what matters is the pain you will be felling so you can screen all you want no one is going to save you."

Connie soon felt something going into her pussy and ass. Connie began to scream in pain. The two objects went in and out of Connie's pussy and ass at fast speeds. Connie soon felt the objects getting longer and thicker as it went in and out. Soon Connie came all over the bed and the two objects. The objects where soon stopped and yanked out of her pussy and ass. Connie felt relieved but not for long. Fatter rounder objects with bumps all over it soon took the place of the two other objects. Connie soon felt more of the same fat rounded bumpy objects, but this time they were bigger. At the end Connie ended up with 10 big bumpy balls inside her. She then felt something covering her pussy and ass. She soon realized it was tape. The last thing was heard was footsteps walking away and the two voices.

"We will be back tomorrow."

"Yah so you better rest up. You think today was bad? That's nothing what's counting to happen next."

Back at the pint house the elevator doors opened and Jessie, Christen and Zuri walked out.

"Where have you guys went." Luke asked.

"We took care of something sweaty."

Christina said as Jessie and Christina walked away.

"Hey Luke how would you like some sexy chocolate?"

Zuri then placed her hand on Luke's dick. The two of them smiled and went off to Zuri's room. As for Emma she felt felt out. Her dad was at work, she did not fell like disturbing her mom and Jessie, Luke and Zuri most likely wanted to be alone and Tony the doorman is at some convince about doormen. She thought about Ravi but then laughed.

"Like I'm really going to have sex with Ravi and his little dick." Emma laughed and walked to her room to have her own fun.

What the rest of the Ross family did not know was Ravi knew what is going on with the family. He was hurt that no one wanted to have sex with him and yet disgusted. He was glad he had copies of their sex going on and is planning on using it to blackmail his sisters, brother and his naughty nannie to have sex with them. He will also blackmail his partners too but would request other things then sex. Even the thought of having sex with his adopted parents sickens him. Now the only problem was his dick size. Emma was right it was small. It was still the size of a little boy, but he could easily fixed that. In is drawer was two big bottles of pills that makes his dick grow. It was from the same drug company that Zuri got her boob pills from. The only difference was his bottle was bigger and he had two of them. It was two weeks later when Ravi woke up after taking all the pills. Just like last time when Zuri passed out. This however was different as no one cared about him, but that is going to change today. Once out of bed Ravi smiled and saw his dick got bigger. He even thinks it could be even bigger then Luke's 7inch and his dick was still soft. Ravi soon stared to watch one of the many family sex videos. This one was Luke and Jessie. As he watched his dick got hard. It was so big Ravi could suck himself. Ravi quickly got up to find out how big it was and he smiled to find out it was 20.9 inches long and the girth was the size of a soda can.

"Let's see them ignore me now."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to give me a review that is open to all. PM me as well, however only members can PM me but becoming a member is free :) While you are at it fell free to read my other stories by clicking my name on top. Also fell free to read TheTrueAmerican's stories as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ravi Barges into the room and sees her playing with her pussy with one of her many toys with one hand while the other was playing with one of her breasts. She happens to be watching a live stream of sex that was going on in the penthouse. She was to much into playing with herself and watching the live feed to notice Ravi in the room. While stroking himself Ravi looked around her room and sees a few empty bottles of lube on the floor and on her bed. There is even some dildos here and there that all different colors and sizes. Ravi even seen strange looking sex toys. Ravi just shook his head at the slut. He then stared at the girls ass and sees something hang out of it. He made his way to her ass and quickly pulls it to revel to be huge anal beads. The beads was getting smaller and smaller as they came out. In total there was seven beads. The girl quickly moaned in slight pain and smiled as each bead comes out. She then turned around in shock to see it was the loser Ravi. However she then seen Ravi's huge dick.

"Is this big enough now Emma?"

Emma smiles and crawled to her baby brother's dick and started to lick the huge head. Ravi started to moaned and just smiled. He soon took both of his hands and starts to slap Emma with his huge dick. Emma just smiled as she was getting dick slapped. It's one of the things that turns her on. She could not believe she was getting turned on by Ravi. Mostly because of his huge dick.  
Emma could not take it anymore and grabbed the huge dick and stared to lick it all over and had to work her way down just to touch his balls. After liking and kissing Ravi's dick she started to suck on his balls. She could only put one in her mouth at a time. Ravi just moaned. He could not believe this amazing feeling. Emma then started to suck as much of Ravi's dick she could. which ended up being seven inches and her mouth was stretched to its limits. Ravi moaned even more at having his dick being sucked for the very first time. Emma kept going up and down on him while jacking off the rest of his dick that took two of her hands. all this ended becoming too much for Ravi as he shot his cum down Emma's throat that caused her to choke and leak out of her mouth. However that did not stop Ravi from keep on cuming all over Emma's face once ahe pulled it out as the cum was too much for her.

By the time Ravi stopped cuming Emma was completely covered in cum like she been cumed on by ten guys at once Emma was even more impress to be covered in so much cum that she used it as lube for Ravi to stick his hands into her wet pussy. Ravi was more than glad to play with it. Ravi just smiled at the slut's pussy and began jamming his hands into her while he eat her out. Emma just moaned at the amazing feeling that Ravi's tong could do. She was even impressed. Ravi was doing better than anyone else who eat her out. It became too much for her even if only seconds passed as she came hard covering Ravi's hands and face. All Ravi could do was lick his lips. Ravi loved the taste of Emma's cum that he went for seconds causing Emma to cum even more in less time. She could no longer take it anymore. She wanted more and grabbing his dick and shoving it into her pussy. The massive dick will be a huge challenge as Emma could only ten inches with her dildos. The girth was no problem as she had put full cans of All Star energy drinks in her pussy and ass. She even poured the liquid into her pussy. Emma slowly slid into the ten inches of Ravi's dick now she shuts need to take ten more, but she managed to do it. Ravi decided not to take it easy on her. He fucked her hard and fast. All this was too much for her that she started to bleed like a virgin again and pass out of the pleaser and pain. Ravi on the other hand did not care as he kept fucking her until he came inside her. Even when Emma was passed out she still was able to cum. Once Ravi pulled out his cum started to poor out of Emma's pussy.

Ravi soon woke up realizing two things. One Emma and him was nothing but a dream, and two he was no longer in his bedroom but in the hospital. He soon saw Luke sleeping in a nearby chair. Ravi panicked thinking Luke must of done something to him while he was passed out and in the hospital. He quickly got out of bed and looked at his body and saw no marker markings of any kind that he could see. However he seen he had a boner that was still bigger then Luke's but not as big in his dream. His boner turns out to be twelve inches. Luke soon woke up with a smile on his face when he saw Ravi up.

"Look who finally woke up. You been out longer than Zuri."

"Wait and no one went to find out I was ok?"

"Well I tried to get the others and no one cared but me so I took you here myself."

Luke soon seen Ravi's boner and knew it was bigger than his.

"Well I see you are bigger than me thanks to those pills."

"I guess I am. I know we fight allot but I want to say thank you Luke for caring about me."

Ravi soon gave Luke a kiss on his forehead. Both of them soon looked at each other without saying a word.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fell free to give me a review that's open to all. If you want to PM me you can. (sorry members can only PM. Not a member its free to be one.) Fell free to read my other works by clicking on my name on the top.**


	3. Chapter 3

I like to thank all the reviews I got. I will put your ideas to work. Also please note if I don't post every week please don't get mad. I'm either still working on the chapter or got busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was getting to quiet between the brothers.

"What was that for?"

"For the only one who cared enough to bring be here."

"Oh well yah of course. It was easy picking you up and carrying you. What wasn't easy was walking all those blocks while you were on my back. Even the limo driver did not want to take you the emergency room."

"Really that's unbelievable?"

"Yup well are you ready to go home?"

"After I do one thing."

"What would that be?"

"This."

Ravi pushed his brother onto the chair and pulled down his basketball shorts along with his boxers. Ravi was soon on his knees and grabbed Luke's dick. He jacked him off slowly while looking at his dick. He soon started to play with Luke's balls with one of his hands. Luke could not help but to moan. He knew he could easily get some action from his sisters and Jessie, but never thought his brother would do something like this. Then His eyes went wide as he saw his baby brother putting his dick in his mouth and began to suck. He was not as good as the girls back home, but good enough to make him moan. Luke slowly helped Ravi out by face fucking him nice and slow. Normally he would roughly face fuck whoever is sucking his dick but this was different. Ravi was soon able to suck the whole lath into his mouth where his nose was in his pubic aria and his chin resting on his balls. Luke just moaned even more at this point. He felt it coming and decided it was best to tell Ravi.

"Ravi I'm going to cum any sec if you don't stop now you will be getting a mouth full of my cum."

However Ravi just kept on sucking even faster. Once Luke came he held Ravi's head down while shot after shot of his cum was over with. Ravi slowly pulled away and licked his lips.

"How was that?"

"Not bad for your first dick."

"Luke?"

"Yes.

"When did you shave your pubic hair?"

"Two weeks ago. Jessie likes me to be nice and smooth."

It was once again quiet. Ravi still on his knees and Luke's shorts and boxers are still around his ankles as is sitting down. They just looked at each other not knowing what to say. Luke just looked down to see Ravi's boner throw the gown. He took a deep breath before reaching for it. Ravi jumped a little when Luke's hand touched it. Ravi got closer to Luke and at one point stood up. Luck kept jacking off his baby brother. He was not yet ready to suck a dick even if it was Ravi's. As for Ravi he understood as he is glad he was getting some kind of action. Even though he sucked his brother he was questing his sexuality. He liked sucking Luke's dick but at the same time he wants to fuck his sisters and Jessie. Maybe the both of them could team up and fuck one of their sisters or Jessie. At this point Ravi was getting close of cuming.

"Luke I'm about to cum her."

Luke went little faster and yet did not want cum on his new shirt. So without thinking he put the head of Ravi's dick in his mouth just in time. The cum shot seven times into his mouth and luckily none of it came out. Some of the cum he had to swallow. Once the cum stopped coming Luke did something he rarely did and that was to swallow a boys cum. The interesting thing was he did not mind the taste. It was kinda like his cum when he tasted his own from time to time. The room once again felt quiet that felt forever for each of them until Luke spoke.

"I'll get the doctor and get you checked out."

Luke soon pulled his shorts along with his boxers to get the doctor leaving Ravi with his thoughts. While all this was happing between the brothers the sisters was having their own fun with their naughty nanny.

"Come on Jessie go in deeper I can take it." Zuri said as Jessie was fisting the young girl.

"Ok you asked for this."

Jessie was soon going in deeper up to her elbow. Zuri just moaned loudly of the wonderful feeling she was having.

"Yes, yes that's what I'm talking about."

While Jessie is fisting Zuri deep that you can see movement going on by looking at Zuri's belly, Jessie's pussy was getting eaten out by Emma. She was the only girl was not moaning as her face was deep into Jessie's pussy. Emma was really getting better eating out pussy and taking huge things up her pussy and even ass. Soon Jessie could not take it anymore as she start licking Zuri's clit. With being extremely fisted and getting her clit licked Zuri was out of control with her moaning. The fisting became too much got her young pussy as she squirted onto Jessie's hand and into her mouth. The next girl to squirt was Jessie. The only girl who did not squirt yet was Emma. Zeri and Jessie just looked at each other with a smile on their faces. They soon attacked Emma and her pussy. Both of them where fighting over Emma's pussy causing her to moan. Of all the fighting Emma did not last long as she squirted on both Jessie and Zuri. After all the girls where reenergize they went at each other again this time with big vibraters logged in their pusses and asses as they made out and fondled each other's breasts. The kissing led to them sucking on each other's hard nipples and then onto their clits until it became too much for them as they all squirted on each other's faces. After all the girls where reenergize for the second time their eyes went little wide then turned to lust when they saw someone standing in the doorway to Jessie's bedroom.

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to give me a review that's open to all. Or you can PM me; sorry PM is only for members. Not a member its free to become one :) Also Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	4. Chapter 4

The figure in Jessie's doorway happened to be a naked Stuart. Stuart walks in with his six inch dick swinging back and forth. The girls just look at the young naked boy as they licked their lips.

"Who wants this bad boy first?"

"Come here and dip your vanilla tool into my chocolate pussy."

Stuart smiled and went into Jessie's bed and quickly slid his dick inside Zuri without any problems. Zuri just moaned of having Stuart's dick into her. Jessie and Emma just played with their pussies as they watch the young kids fuck. Stuart was going faster and harder as he sucked on one of Zuri's big breasts and fondled the other. Jessie and Emma's hands went faster and faster until the squirted hitting Zuri and Stuart. Stuart just licked up the juices on Zuri's body as he continued to fuck her even faster and harder. At this rate Zuri squirted ten times all over Stuart. Stuart just smiled and put his fingers in her pussy and licked up her juices. Stuart could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Zuri. Zuri ends up squirting once again causing her to pass out. Stuart soon pulls out and Emma quickly sucks Stuart's dick. Emma could taste Stuart's cum along with the taste of Zuri. While Emma is sucking away on Stuart Jessie starts to make out with him. Stuart soon ends up cuming into Emma's mouth and quickly shares it with Jessie. That's when a naked Luke and Ravi come into Jessie's room. Jessie licks her lips on seeing a naked Luke.

"Come here Luke and fuck your naughty nanny."

"Gladly."

Soon enough Luke is fucking Jessie. Ravi and Stuart look at each other then at Emma. They smile and quickly get to work. Soon Emma's pussy is being fucked by Ravi while her ass is being fucked by Stuart. The boys fucked the girls faster and harder until they squirted, however that was not enough as they went even faster. Once again the girls squirted. By now Jessie's bed is soaking wet. At the end the boys came into a hole. Once Ravi and Stuart came into Emma she passed out. The only girl awake was Jessie. She just smiled at the boys.

"Why don't all three of you fuck my pussy all at once."

Luke was soon on his back with his dick still in Jessie. Stuart was next to enter Jessie's pussy and it slid in easily. Lastly Ravi went behind Stuart and slid his dick in to Jessie this time it was less easy but still easy enough. Having all three dicks in her caused her to squirt without the boys even moving. It did however took a while for all the boys to be on the same page as they fucked Jessie nice and slow at first. Not for her but for them so they can work together. After a while they started to go faster causing Jessie to moan. This just drove the boys crazy as they went even faster. Jessie ended up squirting once again. The boys just went faster and faster. None of the boys had to cum yet but Jessie did as she squirted once again to the point she passed out, but the boys kept on fucking her until they all came in her. Luke being the stronger out of the three easily rolled Jessie over. The boys just smiled and looked at each other before jacking off over a girl of their choosing. At the end of the day Stuart shot his load onto Zuri's big breasts and face, Ravi did the same to Emma, as well as Luke to Jessie. .

 **I know this chapter was short but tell me what you think by giving me a review that's open to all or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's free to be one :). Also feel free to read my other works.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that it has been awhile since I last posted a chapter for this story. I have been crazy busy writing other chapters for stories and other things getting in the way. It may take me some time to post chapters for this story so please don't freak out if I have not posted in two weeks. I will do my best to post chapters the earlist that I can. Thank you for your time and enjoy this new chapter

It has been two months since Creepy Connie woke up in the cold damp dark room. The room even smelled worse with her dried up pussy Juice and the smell of her body. She soon heard a noise and knew it was time for her pussy and ass to be abused. She soon felt an object that felt like a hand going inside her pussy. Spite having all kinds of thing going in and out of her pussy and ass she still moaned. The hand object soon went in deeper and felt like it was getting fatter. Crazy Connie could no longer hold back as she squirted. Even though she had been in the room for months she still had no clue who had her. In the meantime the object had gone faster and harder until Crazy Connie squirted again. The object soon left her pussy and went into her ass. The same thing had happened. As she was feeling the object in her ass another object went into her pussy. This time the object was bigger. As soon it slid in her she squirted again. The object from her ass was quickly ripped out. The object was soon also quickly pulled out and went into her ass. Creepy Connie once again squirted. She then heard a buzzing sound and knew what's coming next. The object was soon shoved in Creepy Connie's pussy causing her to squirt again. She then heard the mystery person leave.

While the mystery person was with Creepy Connie Ravi was getting his dick sucked by Zuri expert mouth. He could not resist but to moan as he looked down seeing her sucking him but mostly saw those huge tits that where bigger then Emma and Jessie's he had soon was playing with one of her tits causing her to suck even faster causing Ravi to come. Zuri soon was on her back as Ravi fisted her. He was amazed how tight her pussy was after all the dildos that went into her and being fucked. Ravi went deeper with his fisting then he ended up having two fists in her pussy. Zeri just moaned as she squirted. Ravi just kept at it until Zuri squirted seven more times before he slipped his dick in her ass wanting her pussy to rest. Zuri and Ravi have been enjoying their sex since Ravi's new dick. Ravi kept fucking her hard and he seen one of her many dildos and took it. He ended up sticking it up her ass while he kept fucking her. She just moaned and squirted again without touching herself. Ravi felt he was getting close and pulled out. He turned her over and came on her tits. He quickly slid in her ass again as he still want to fuck even if Zuri was passed out.

While that was going on Luke and Jessie are in a sixty nine with Luke on top. He faced fucked her as he eat her out and fist her ass. This just caused Jessie to squirt onto Luke's face and in return she reserved Luke's cum. Luke soon is fucking Jessie in her ass and while they were fucking Emma came home and saw the two just fucking on the floor. She quickly got naked and eat out Jessie's pussy. Luke started to fuck Jessie rougher by pulling her hair. Jessie just moaned and end up squirting again this time on Emma's face. That did not stop Emma from eating Jessie out again causing her to squirt right away. Emma just smiled and soon started to fist Jessie's pussy. She even thought she could feel Luke's dick. The brother and sister kept fucking Jessie until she squirted again causing her to pass out. Luck and Emma just kept fucking Jessie and Luke end up pulling out and came on Jessie's face. Emma and Luke went upstairs to her room and saw Ravi fucking a passed out Zuri.

Once in the room Luke started to eat out Emma while shoving a dildo up her ass Emma for one enjoyed this as she squirted on his face. Luke just licked his lips and kept eating out Emma and fucking her ass with the dildo until she squirted again. This time Luke took out the dildo and replaced it with a vibrator. His dick easily slid in Emma's pussy and fucked her hard as he sucked her tits. Emma could not help but to moan and end up squirting again. Luke ended on edge but kept fucking Emma harder and harder. Emma squirted one more time before she passed out. Luke pulled out and came on Emma's chest and went back fucking her until he came again on her chest. Ravi came in and saw Luke. The two smiled and head of to Luke's room for some brother bonding.

 **I hope you liked it even if it was a short chapter. Feel free to hit the review button that is open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's free to be one :) Also feel free to read my other works.**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Luke and Ravi was in Luke's room while the girls where passed out Ravi was on his knees sucking away on Luke's dick. Luke could not help moaning. This is the second time that Ravi had sucked him. Luke thought Ravi and him would messed around more after that day but guessed Ravi did not want to be seen having gay sex. As for Luke he did not care if he got caught. After all he is having sex with his sisters and having sex with a girl that's nineteen and he's fifteen. Luke soon ended coming into Ravi's mouth which Ravi gladly swallowed. The two start to make out and when the kiss broke they saw Stuart standing there. They looked at each other and dragged him into the room. Soon enough he was on his knees sucking Ravi while Luke sucked Stuart. Ravi was the first one to cum shooting seven times into Stuart's mouth causing him to swallow Ravi's load. Ravi pulled out and went on his knees to make out with Stuart. This is the first time for him to not only be sexual with a boy but being with two of them and he loved it. He always thought they were hot. As the two made out Stuart shot his load into Luke's mouth. It now became his turn to make out with Stuart. Once the kissing stopped the fucking began. Luke laid down onto the floor and Stuart quickly slipped the cool kid's dick into his ass. Then Ravi slipped Stuarts dick in is ass. They slowly fucked one another to get use to this sex position and once they did the fucking really began. The Boys just moaned as their balls slapped one another. This made Luke fuck faster and harder causing Stuart do the same. Stuart was the first one to cum and once he finished Ravi got off of him. Luck managed to have Stuart and him in doggy stile while still having his dick in Stuart. Ravi quickly went on his knees and Stuart went to work sucking him while being fucked. Luke fucked the younger boy faster and harder causing Stuart to suck Ravi faster resulting Ravi shooting his load once again in Stuart's mouth. Luke soon was on edge but Stuart end up coming again without touching himself. This put Luke over the edge as he came into Stuart's ass.

A week later while Jessie and Emma went to a sex store to get more lube and sex toys. Of cores Emma was wearing a brown wig and colored contacts. Stuart was back at the Ross's and He was fucking Zuri with Luke and Ravi. She was taking three dicks up her pussy with three vibrates up her ass. All four of them could not help but to moan and as for Zuri she could not help but to squirt. Even with three dicks in her pussy her bed was getting soaked with her juices. As for the boys, Ravi and Luke they each played with one of Zuri's breasts while Stuart made out with her. As Zuri squirted the seventh time today the boys end up coming into her pussy but kept on fucking. The boys at this rate fucked her harder and faster causing Zuri to squirt nonstop causing her to squirt a total of ten times before she passed out, but that did not stop the boys from fucking her. They once again was on edge and desided this time to pull out and cum on her body. The three soon took three more vibraters and shoved them into her pussy. The boys decided to take a shower and see a movie leaving the passed out Zuri. As the boys where showing together Zuri kept on squirting.

Back at the sex shop Jessie and Emma was offered a job to do a porno with two boys that they meet while at the shop. Well the porno was mostly for themselves. They explained to Jessie and Emma that their naughty girlfriends would like to watch as well. They even offered to pay them handsomely. However Jessie and Emma declined and would do it for free as they want to have sex with two new boys and maybe get their girlfriends involved into their sex play. The four of them was soon in a nice basement of one of the boys. Jessie and Emma saw the two naked girls eating each other out on the bed. Jessie and Emma thinking this must be their girlfriends. Jessie and Emma was amazed how good looking they are and did not care that not only their boyfriends are seeing them eat each other out but two complete strangers. They looked at the boys and wondered if they also mess around with each other. Jessie eyed both good looking boys before putting her bag down. She could not explain it but thought the shorter one was cuter then the tall one. As for Emma she thought the opposite. The taller boy soon spoke while still looking at his girlfriend fooling around with her best friend.

"Any questions before we get started."

"Do you film and watch each other have sex all the time.?" Emma asked.

"Mostly yes. It's quite fun and it shows we have nothing to hide." The shorter boy said.

"Well I have one well two. Do you guys you know mess around with each other and do you mess around with each other's girls?" Jessie asked.

The taller boy smiled "Yes to both if you have a problem with that you are fee to leave and we will find two others."

"No in fact that is one of my turn ons. Seeing two boys having sex with each other." Jessie said.

"Mine too. I wish I wish I saw two people I know go at it." Emma said talking about Luke and Ravi.

"That's good so are you ready?" The shorter one said.

Soon enough Jessie was sucking away the shorter guy while Emma did the same to the taller one. While they were sucking the boys off they saw their girlfriends watching while rubbing each other and playing with their breasts. The boys soon end up face fucking the girls until they came. As soon as they did they quickly fucked the girl they got sucked by. The shorter one was fucking Jessie like crazy. She end squirting five times under a minute. Where the taller boy managed to get Emma to squirt four times. As they were fucking they stared to suck on the girls breasts causing Jessie and Emma to moan and suet seven times each. Jessie and Emma then ended in soft style while they made out. This drove the boys crazy as they fucked them harder and in return the girls squirted another seven times. Once again the girls were on their backs as the boys where getting close to the point where they pulled out and came onto the girls chests. While the girls were catching their breaths the boys went into a sixty nine sucking what's left of their cum. The boys girlfriends went up to Jessie and Emma and stared to lick off their boyfriends cum and then licked up their pussies until they squirted one final time into the girlfriends mouths. After a while they got dressed and left on hoping to do this again with their new friends Riley Matthews, Lucas Frier, Maya Heart, and Farkle Minkus.

 **I hope you enjoyed the little twist. Let me know how is the story by a review that anyone can do or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's free to be one :) Also feel free to read my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of moaning in the morning only means one thing. Sex is going down. Luke happens to be eating out Emma while fucking Zeri. As for Ravi he was fucking Jessie while she was going back and forth making out with Emma and Zeri. Once Emma squirted on Luke's face she went to Ravi's where he started to eat her out. This gave Luke the chance to play with Zeri's big breasts and suck on them while Jessie makes out with Emma. Once Jessie and Zeri squirted they got up and switched. Ravi is now fucking Zeri while Luke is fucking Jessie. Just like Luke Ravi sucked and played with Zeri's breasts while Emma is kissing Jessie and getting eaten out by Luke. The girls could not stop squirting while the boys where not on the edge yet. Zeri and Jessie just looked at each other and knows what to do. They started to fuck faster and harder on the boys. This just caused the boys to moan even more and had no choice to cum and the girls could tell as they pulled out and let the boys cum flow. Emma quickly went into action licking up the boys cum on Zeri and Jessie.

Two days later Jessie and Zeri was eating eat each other out in Zeri's room while the boys where fucking Emma in her ass and pussy in her room. Ravi was fucking Emma's pussy while Luck was in her ass. If it was like magic the girls ended up squirting at the same time. This just made Jessie and Zeri to eat each other out faster to get one another's juices once again. As for the boys it just made them fuck faster and harder until they pulled out and came onto her. The boys soon switched places. While Luck was Fucking Emma's pussy he licked up Ravi's cum off of her. Ravi did the same thing when he was fucking Emma's ass. The boys went faster and faster until they were on edge again. They soon pulled out and came on Emma once again.

* * *

 **Sorry for the very short chapter. The next one will be longer. Besides being short what did you think of it? Send a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was winter break and the Ross kids decided to stay naked. As for Jessie she is dressed as she had to meet some people down stairs. The kids did not have the chance to have sex yet, but they are planning on to very soon. Jessie looked at the naked kids and shook her head. Thw winter break just started and they already naked.

"Kids I want you all dressed before I come back. We will have some company."

The kids just rolled their eyes as they wanted to stay naked. Jessie soon left the pent house to get the people waiting for her. At the lobby she intrudes herself.

"Hello aren't you four adorable. I'm Jessie and I have a day for you while your parents are doing business work.

The four intrudes themselves and was soon in the elevator going up. The doors open to a huge living room and the kids where amazed. As they were standing in a big living room. Their dad and mom told them their new clients have kids and would like to spend time with them while the adults talk about business about having another store. They were happy about that as they did not wanted to be bored. Jessie just smiled.

"Here we are kids. Guys come on down."

The Ross kids soon came down the stairs.

"Who are they?" Emma asked

The four kids turned around to see four naked Ross kids They were in shock. They have no clue what's going on. Emma's bond's hair was coving some of her breasts and was smith all over. She even had a tattoo that said SLUT right above her pussy that looked fresh. They soon saw Luke with his freckles and had a six pack. They soon saw his dick and it was already hard and it was big. His dick was also leaking. They then saw Ravi who had a four pack and had the bigger dick that was also leaking. Lastly they seen Zeri with same tattoo above her pussy. Unlike the older sister she had huge breasts for her size and age. She was bigger than the two oldest girls.

"Kids I told you to get dressed as we were going to have company. They are the Harpers. Their parents and yours are doing business on opening another store."

"What kind of store?" Luke asked.

The quads had to look at the four kids' faces just to get thoughts out of their heads.

"A sports store." the quads said in unison.

"Sweet I hope I can get a discount." Luke said.

"Now kids I have to go. I want you to behave and put some clothes on."

"Um.. Are you guys like nudists?" Ricky asked.

"Yes." Emma said.

The elevator doors opens and Jessie walked in and once the doors where closed the naked Ross kids smiled.

"About time she left I'm horny." The young girl said.

"Zuri that's rude to say in front of our gusts we should introduce ourselves before we have sex with them. Sorry about that, I'm Ravi." Ravi put his hand out.

The quads introduced themselves and they too were getting horny.

"Well since you know everyone else I'm Luke and I can go all night long."

Dawn could not take it anymore she quickly went on her knees and started sucking Luke. That's when the orgy began. The Harper boys where soon naked and took of their sister's pants and panties off for her. Ricky was sucking Ravi, Nicky was eating out Zeri, and Dicky was eating out Emma. The eight of them was soon in their own sixty nine. With the girls on top. The girls was pushing there pusses deeper and deeper into the boys's mouths. Ricky was on top of Ravi doing very well on sucking his dick. The girls where the first to come as they squirted all over the boys faces as they kept eating them out. After the girls squirted a third time was when the boys came.

"I want all four of you boys in my pussy now" Zeri said.

"I wanted all four of them in my pussy. I wanted to try for first."

"Yah it's amazing." Dawn said.

"How's that possible?" Zeri asked.

"With lots of lube duh." Emma said.

"No I had another boy join in." Dawn said.

Soon the boys was fucking Zeri while Emma and Dawn eat each other out. The room was felling up with sounds and smells of sex. First Zuri had Ricky and Ravi fuck her pussy while Dicky and Luck fucked her pussy. Once the boys switched Emma and Dawn was fucking themselves with a twenty inch dildo with Emma taking most of it. The girls moaned and soon ended up squirting but that did not stop them from keep on fucking themselves. Zeri ended getting what she wanted of having four dicks up her pussy.

Zeri moaned and instantly squirted this just made the boys fuck faster and faster until they pulled out and came on to Zeri's chest together. It was Emma's turn and she wanted them in her pussy right away. All four boys slid their dick into her pussy while Dawn licked up the boys's cum on Zeri's chest. Zeri just moaned and soon was getting eaten out by her. It did not take long for Zeri to squirt all over Dawn's face. Zeri squirted two more times before wanting Dawns hand in her pussy.

Dawn never did this before and slowly slid her hand into the wet pussy. Once it was in it was worm and wet. Her hand ended going deeper and deeper as Zuri was guiding it into her pussy. Dawn was soon elbow deep. In no time Dawn was deep fisting Zeri and Zeri loved it. As for Emma she was enjoying being fucked by four dicks and could not stop squirting the boys soon end up pulling out and coming onto Emma's chest. Zeri smiled and quickly licked up the cum. As for Dawn she also smiled.

She ended having her brothers fuck her ass while Ravi and Luke fuck her pussy. She wanted to take all five of them up in her pussy but knew that would be impossible given most of their bodies would get in the way. At the end she ended squirting seven times and the boys came what was left in her mouth as for her request. The Ross kids and the quads ended taking one giant shower together. The hard part was not having sex with each other again.

While that was going on Creepy Connie heard a noise and knew it was them again. She was ready for whatever comes her way. She soon started to moan as a long thick object entered her pussy. She could not help but to moan. The object had some weight to it and the object went faster and harder. She soon realized she was getting fucked by a person this time. She was hoping it was her Lukey poo but knew it wasn't. At this point she did not care. She just was glad a person was fucking her. The person went faster and faster. As well as harder and harder. Coney could not help but to moan. Soon the person came coving her insides. She was mad on whoever came in her as she wanted Luke's baby not someone else's. Then the sounds of footsteps walked away leaving her once again.

Once they were dressed they were at the elevator. As they waved goodbye to their new naked friends the doors opened. On the other side was Tony with Jessie.

* * *

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please send me a review that's open to ALL. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a Member? Its FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

I like to say Happy Holidays! First off and now for some news. I am taking a break from writing. After writing so many stories/chapters nonstop I'm burnt out. Don't you worry I will be back and I have already written a good amount of chapters/stories that are ready to be posted. After they are all posted there will be no more until I come back from my break. I do hope you understand. When my 35th story is posted it will mark my return from my break.

Thank you.

* * *

Once the Elevator doors closed with Harpers on the other side Jessie looked at the kids.

"Why am I not surprised you guys are still naked. You kids needs to be punished. Tony you take the boys and I will take the girls."

Jessie and the girls where soon in her room.

"Lay on my bed."

Emma and Zeri did Jessie went on her knees and started to deep fist both girls until Jessy was up to her elbows in pussy. She stared to fist the girls harder and harder causing Emma and Zeri to moan. Jessie soon pulled out and went under her bed to gab four baseball sized balls and shoved two in each pussy. She went under her bed again to grab duct tape and tapped Emma and Zeri's pussies shut. Jessie soon showed the girls two remotes and turned all of them on.

All four balls start to vibrate inside the girls pussy. Jessie just smiled as she upped the vibration.

"Now get on top of each other and make out."

Emma and Zeri started to make out while Jessie went into her closet and pulled out a double dildo strap on. Jessie Just smiled as she once again upped the vibration to max. She soon went behind the girls sliding in the fourteen inch dildos into them. Jessie fucked them hard and rough as the girls moaned their pussy juice was leaking out from the tape. This just made Jessie fuck them much harder to the point Emma and Zuri passed out.

While this was happing Luke and Ravi was on their knees sucking away on Tony's impressive fifteen inch dick. Tony just moaned as the boys sucked away on his monster. Tony soon felt like he was getting close so he pulled out of the boys mouths.

"Ravi go fuck Luke while I watch."

Ravi not wanting that huge thing up his ass quickly started to fuck Luke. Luke managed to moan while being fucked. This really turned on Tony that he went behind Ravi and started to jam his full lath into him. Ravi was in pain as Tony was pounding him causing Ravi to fuck Luke more rough then he planed on doing soon Jessie came to see the action and smiled. The two made out as the fucking is going on. Soon Luke ended shooting his load into the floor. Jessie saw this and pushed Luke's face into his own cum.

"Lick it up." Jessie said. She soon went back to making out with Tony.

As Luke was licking up his own cum Ravi came into Luke's ass.

"Pull out Luke do Ravi can rim out his cum."

Luke soon slid Ravi's dick out of him and Ravi went lower to the ground rimming Luke while still being fucked.

Soon Tony pulled out of Ravi and smiled.

"Both of you on your knees and squeeze in together." Tony said.

Tony soon was jacking off in front of the boys as he made out with Jessie. Tony's hand went faster and faster until he had a mega cum. His first shot was so much it covered Luke and Ravi's faces and there was plenty more drenching the boys in cum. Once the cum stopped Jessie and Tony Smiled.

"Go clean this mess up." Jessie said.

Jessie and Tony went to the viewing room where Tony fucked Jessie until she passed out and covered her in his cum as well.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please tell me by a review that's open to ALL. Or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma found herself naked crawling like a dog in a long hallway. She had a collar on and a rope of twelve anneal beads in her ass. Each one of them is a size bigger than the last. At the very end of the anneal beads was a medium lath fuzzy tale. The collar happen to have tags and is connected to a leash that happens to be held by Ravi. It is one thing for Emma to do this kinda thing in front of her family but a school hallway as every student is taking photos and video of this is a whole different thing completely. While this was going on Jessie is keeping the teachers and staff busy as this is another punishment because Emma forgot to check up on Mrs. Kipling when Ravi could not do it causing the lizard to die. So Ravi has a new pet and it happened to be Emma.

Ravi soon stopped and took out his dick and went on his knees.

"Suck."

Emma soon took Ravi's dick into her mouth and started to suck away causing Ravi to moan. She sucked faster and faster until he came into her mouth. He got up and smiled.

"Who wants a blow job from my new pet."

One by one boys lined up with their dicks out as they waited to be sucked. Ravi went behind Emma and quickly pulled out the tail that had the twelve anal beads and started to fuck her ass while she is sucking away on random boys. Ravi just fucked her rough and hard causing Emma to moan and suck faster. Ravi kept fucking Emma harder and faster until he came in her.

"Who what's to fuck my pet in the ass get in line."

More kids got in line to fuck Emma. Now she is getting fucked by random boys. If she knew she was going to be having sex with random boys she would of asked for money instead of giving her body out for free. After her fifteenth dick up her ass she just passed out while the boys just kept fucking her. All this action seeing his sister being the slut she truly is turned him on and grabbed a random boy and forced him to suck his dick as the boy was sucking him Ravi soon felt a dick go into his ass and now he is the one being fucked. Ravi soon woke up to Luke sucking his dick and Tony fucking him. Ravi was pissed off he was waking up to from the dream. He wanted to see how far it would of gotten. Ravi soon ended coming into Luke's mouth while Tony Kept fucking Ravi harder and harder until he came into Ravi's ass. Tony pulled out and is ready for his next hole to fuck.

Luke happened to come across Zuri fisting herself and quickly went into her room. The two of them soon smiled and Luke quickly was eating out Zeri. She for one could not help but to moan to the point where she started to squirt over and over again. Luke soon stopped and started to fist her deep until he was up to his elbow, but Zeri wanted both of his arms in her.

"Come on Luke destroy my pussy. I have been a very bad girl."

Luke soon pulled out and saw a huge dildo. He quickly grabbed it which took two hands and started to push into Zeri's pussy. This caused her to moan and a squirt all over the huge dildo. Luke for one was getting a work out by shoving the dildo in and out of Zuri's pussy. The Dildo became to much for Luke to hold and just fucked her with his dick. Zeri for one did not care as long as something went into her pussy. Luke started to fuck Zuri faster and harder as he sucked her breasts.

While Zuri could not stop from moaning and squirting until Luck just came inside her pussy Ravi managed to find Emma and started to fuck her in her ass just like in his dream while Tony is fucking Emma's pussy. Emma could not help but to moan and squirt. The fucking went faster and harder as Emma could not stop from moaning and squirting. Ravi was the first one to be on edge and he pulled out and came all over Emma's back. He soon left trying to find Jessie. Once Ravi left Tony fucked Emma even harder and soon came in her pussy.

Ravi soon found Jessie getting fucked by Stuart as a vibrater was in her ass. As Stuart is fucking away he sees him sucking on Jessie's breasts as she starts to squirt. This just made Start fuck faster and harder into Jessie until he was on edge and pulled out coming all over Jessie's face.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please tell me by a review that's open to ALL. Or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

It's Christmas and there is only one gift left and it was for all the kids and Jessie. Once they opened it up it was Creepy Connie.

Luke's eyes widen and quickly ran screaming "Its Creepy Connie and she's going to get me!"

"Relax Luke her name is no longer Connie its Bitch. Is that right Bitch."

"That is correct. I'm here to only pleas anyone that needs sexual pleasing in any way."

Connie no longer sound like herself very less creepy more like a escort that will do anything.

"See Luke she will no longer do harm. She can't have any baby's as that has been taken care of. As for her pussy and ass you can completely wreck the hell out of it and the next day it will be like she is a virgin once again. See watch."

Jessie leaves the room and comes back with a bowling pin.

"Bitch shove this up you pussy."

"Yes master."

Bitch soon sits on the floor and as she shoves the whole pin up her pussy making it disappear she kept on squirting.

"See what did I tell you. Bitch lick up your mess."

"Yes master."

"Wow Jessie. So who else is the master of her?"

Besides me there are you kids of cores, then Tony and even Stuart."

"Wow I can't wait to use her like she did me."

"Then go right ahead then."

"Bitch take the pin out of your pussy and shove it up your ass."

"Yes master."

"Kids let's have Luke use her first."

The rest of the kids agreed and they went off to have sex with each other and Jessie.

Once the pin was in her ass Luke came up to her and smiled.

"Now keep that in until I say you can take it out."

"Yes master."

"Now suck my dick until I cum."

"Yes master."

Bitch went to work sucking away and it did not take long for Luke to face fuck their new toy. Bitch was able to deep throat without gagging. Luke wanted to moan but he held back not wanting Bitch knowing that the blow job was feeling good. Luke fucked Bitch's face faster and harder until he came.

"Don't you swallow my cum at all."

Once Luke came he pulled out and gave out the next order.

"Spit out my cum onto the floor."

"Yes master."

"I feel like a piss stay there while I piss on you. I was going to have you drink my piss but you have not yet earned that yet."

"Yes master."

Luke soon was pissing all over Bitch avoiding her face. Once he was done pissing Luke gave out another order.

"Wipe this mess up with your hair."

"Yes master."

As Bitch was cleaning the mess with her hair Luke left to find Zuri.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please tell me by a review that's open to ALL. Or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


	12. Chapter 12

While Luke was having his way with Bitch Ravi was getting sucked by Jessie, while Emma and Zuri are making out with Zeri on top. Ravi soon was fisting his sisters's pussies up to his elbows as they were squirting. While Jessie is sucking Ravi she was fisting herself causing her to squirt all over the floor. After Ravi came into Jessie's mouth he pulled out of all three girls and was quickly on his back. The girls knew what to do.

Emma slid Ravi's dick in her ass and shoved a vibratior in her pussy. While Emma was fucking her self Ravi is eating out Zuri's pussy and getting a rim job from Jessie. Zuri and Emma could not stop from squirting onto Ravi while he was getting fucked with Jessie's toung. Emma ended up fucking herself faster and harder. Until she squirted ten times. She got off of Ravi and gave Zeri the vibratior as she was ready to be eaten out by Ravi. Zeri soon slid Ravi's dick into her ass and shoved the vibratior into her pussy.

As for Jessie she stopped rimming Ravi to put on her special strap on that fucks her fucking someone else. She soon slid the dildo into Ravi's ass and went to fucking. The dildo was almost the size of Tony's dick and Ravi knew he could take the dildo after being fucked by Tony. Zeri fucked herself harder and faster while Jessie was fucking Ravi and herself faster as well causing her to squirt. Luke came in shortly after and seeing the whole thing. Zeri was too busy getting fucked by Ravi as well as Jessie. Emma for one saw Luke and got up and went to Luke. The two of them started to make out and Emma soon was on her knees sucking away on Luke. She was doing a better job than Bitch as Emma knows what Luke likes. Emma soon started to suck faster and faster until he came in her mouth. Emma was on her back in no time and Luke slid his dick into her tight pussy. Luke fucked his sister hard just the way she likes it. Emma for one could not stop from squirting.

As for Ravi he had to pull out and came all over Zeri's back. Once Ravi stopped coming Jessie pulled out and started to lick up Ravi's cum. Ravi soon was off the bed and went to take a shower. As for Zeri and Jessie they soon feel asleep leaving Emma getting fucked by Luke. Luke soon went faster and harder into Emma until he pulled out and shoving his dick into Emma's mouth where she gladly sucked away until he came. The two kissed and got up. Emma went to the bed and went to sleep with the other two. As for Luke he went to take a shower with Ravi.

* * *

 **This will be my last chapter for this story until I get back from my break. Other than that what did you think? Please tell me by a review that's open to ALL. Or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


	13. Chapter 13

There will be only two chapters left after this one. I want to thank TheRealAmerican on letting me take over his story Ross Family Bonding. (No longer on the site) Some may not like the idea of this ending and I am sorry. Feel free to write your own stories involving the Ross kids, Jessie, Tony, and any other character(s).

* * *

It has been a month since Creepy Connie aka Bitch became a Christmas gift for the kinds to use. They don't use it really anymore. Instead they rent her out for a price of course. While Bitch is being used the Ross kids and Jessie still managed to have sex when they get the chance but with school already started there was no real time to truly enjoy having sex with one another. One day during a slow school day Luke left the cafeteria to do his business and saw Emma just texting away as she was walking down the hall. Luke for one is not going to pass this opportunity up. It has been too long since he came, and Jacking off was not enough anymore. He knew Emma was just as horny if not horny. Luke was soon near the washroom and soon quickly gabbed her when she came close. At first she had no clue what was going on until she saw Luke.

Luke quickly locked the door and pulled out his herding dick. The two smiled and Emma was quickly on her knees sucking away. Luke for one could not help but to moan as he soon start to face fuck her. Emma for one as always took it like a pro. While she was sucking away she was quickly getting wet and had no choice but to fist herself. Every five thrusts into her pussy she ended up squirting onto the washroom floor. Bothe Ross kids did not care if they made a mess as they are the fucking Ross kids and could get away just about everything. Luke soon was on the edge and started to face fuck her even faster. At that point it did not take long for Luke to come into Emma's mouth. Emma the slut that she is drank down every last drop. Emma soon got up and fixed her skirt and hair while Luke put his dick away.

On the other side of the school Ravi and Zeri was in the library fucking. The two were trying to stay quiet as much as possible. While Ravi was fucking his sister he was sucking on her breasts causing Zeri to moan even more. For all they knew they were the only Ross kids having sex at that moment. As the fucking kept going on Zeri was squirting nonstop onto the floor. Rive was soon on the edge and had to pull out. Once his dick was out of his sister's pussy Zeri started to suck Ravi tasting her own juices. This just made her suck even more as she loved the taste of herself. After that Ravi did not last long as he shot a massive load into his sister's mouth. Zeri for one just swallowed his load like the pro that she is.

While the kids where fucking in school she was getting fucked by no other then Stuart. She wanted Tony to fuck her but he was away at a doorman convention. However she really did not mind as he really knew how to fuck. Even better then Ravi but not as well as Luke or Tony. Unlike the Ross kids, they could moan as loud as they wanted. The two of them had sex all different ways and they ended on cowgirl. Jessie's breasts where just bouncing up and down while Stuart just squeezed her ass. He did end up squeezing Jessie's breasts then soon pulled her towards him. The two soon ended making out. Stuart ended up fucking Jessie faster and harder until he was on the edge and pulled out. Jessie quickly grabbed hold of Stuart's dick and started sucking away until he came into her mouth.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short next time I will try to make it longer. Other then that what did you think? Please give me a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its FREE to be one :) Please also feel free to read my other stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since the Ross kids had sex at the school. For them it was a thrill doing it in a public place. In fact they are having sex once again in a public place. This time with Stuart. All the kids where already naked. Zuri and Emma where taking turns sucking on Stuart while their pussies are being eaten out. Luke was doing Zuri while Ravi was doing Emma. The girls could not help but to moan and squirt into their brothers mouths.

After a while Luke and Ravi traded places, and once again the girls where moaning and squirting. Ravi stopped eating out zuri just to deep fist her just the way she likes it. As for Emma she was also being fisted by Luke's two hands. While this was going on Stuart was on the edge and end up shooting his load onto the girls. He then made his way to Luke and Ravi where he started to took turns sucking them. It was the boys turn to moan. Stuart for one was really getting good at sucking dick. In fact he was better than Ravi. It did not take long for the older boys to end up coming onto Stuart.

The three boys soon took their spots and started to fuck Zuri and Emma. Stuart was fucking Zuri while Emma was being fucked by Luke in her pussy and Ravi in her ass. Stuart was on bottom fucking away at Zuri as he sucked on her breasts and squeezing her ass. His hand soon started to slip into her ass and started to fist her while fucking her. This drove Zuri crazy as she started to squirt even more. The boys fucked the girls even faster and harder until they were on the edge and pulled out to cum on them. Just like at school somehow they did not get caught even if they were having sex in the lobby.

While the kids where fucking away, Jessie and Tony where doing it in the living room. They were in a sixty nine with Jessie on top. While Jessie was sucking away, Tony was going back and forth eating her out her pussy and rimming her tight ass. They both just moaned while they were at work. It did not take long at all for Jessie to squirt into Tony's mouth. She did it seven more times before she was being fucked hard. First in the pussy then her ass and back into her pussy. While being fucked Jessie squirted nine more times until Tony had to pull out. He ended up coming onto her breasts.

It had been a week since the Ross kids had sex in the lobby while Jessie was having sex with Stuart in her room. In fact it had been a week since they even had sex. Once again other things got in the way to the point they did not even had time to play with them selfs. Lucky today was down pouring and nothing to do. The kids just want to have an orgy which Jessie thought it was a good idea but she had a slightly better idea if the kids where up to it.

Jessie did not want to have sex with anyone today but instead she wanted to watch the action as she played with herself and squirt onto the kids. She knew she could shoot far in the first place regardless how many times she squirts. The kids loved the idea and it made the sex more fun as someone is watching. To make it fair the boys picked a name out of the hat. Luke ended up with Emma and Ravi with Zuri. The first thing they did was making out with each other as their hands was rubbing onto each other. As the kids where making out Jessie was slowly removing her cloths as she rubbed herself. The kids seen this and they too start to remove their cloths, but they removed each other's to make Jessie squirt. Once Jessie was naked she started to finger herself as the kids where getting naked. Once the kids had their shirts off the boys sucked their sisters' breasts. As they sucked one of them they played with the other. Emma and Zuri just moaned and decided to put some girl action into the mix by kissing each other.

At this point Jessie was enjoying seeing Luke and Ravi sucking and playing with Emma's and Zuri's breasts as they made out. That instead of one finger three fingers where going in and out of her pussy making her moan. The boys soon stopped and started to make out with their sisters again. When the kissing broke Emma and Zuri took their turn as they licked and sucked on their brothers' nipples. As the boys moaned they looked at Jessie fisting herself as she played with her breasts. Once Emma and Zuri stopped sucking on their brothers' nipples they made out once again. When the kissing broke the boys took their turn once again.

They kissed and licked their way down until they were on their knees looking at their sisters' crouch. The boys just looked at each other and smiled before removing Emma's and Zuri's pants. As the pulled them down they saw how wet they were. Luke and Ravi had the same idea and that was rub their pussies throw their wet panties. The three girls just moaned and soon the kids where squirted on by Jessie. Jessie squirted three times in a row before going back and playing with herself again. The boys soon pulled down their sisters' panties down and soon started to play with their pussies. The girls once again moaned and soon managed to squirting onto the floor as well as their brother's hand. Emma and Zuri just made out and played with each other's breasts as their brothers played with their pussies. Luke and Ravi soon began eating out Emma and Zuri causing their sisters to squirt into their mouths and for Jessie to squirt onto the kids once again. Jessie is just loving the insets action going on it had almost everything. The only thing that was missing was Luke and Ravi making out with each other. Jessie for one did not mind if it was missing as the action was hot anyways. After Emma and Zuri squirted four more times and Jessie two more times the boys moved over to their sisters' asses.

The boys started to spread open their asses and started to rim them. The sisters just kept on moaning as they made out with each other. While this was happing Jessie just kept fisting away but this time she was fisting her ass. Once the boys where done it was the girls turn to have some more fun. They once again made out before the girls where on their knees removing their brothers' pants along with their boxers. The sisters just smiled before sucking onto their dicks. The boys just moaned at the amazing feeling they were getting. The boys where soon getting on the edge and the girls knew, so they stopped and turned their brothers around. Luke and Ravi was soon being rimmed. As they were Jessie once again squirted onto the Ross kids. This time it was five shots and that was without touching her pussy. The girls soon went back sucking their brothers off. They went faster and faster until the came into their mouths. They came so much they could not swallow fast enough as most of it just dripped out of their mouths.

The girls got up only to make out with their brothers. Once the kissing had stopped all four kids was on the ground. Soon enough the girls where being fucked by Luke and Ravi. The boys kept fucking them faster and harder as they made out with Emma and Zuri. As the fucking kept going they where once again being squirted on by Jessie. This time she was standing over them. This just made the boys fuck faster and harder to the point they were on the edge. They pulled out just in time as they came onto their sisters' chests. All kids just rested while Jessie squirted onto them one by one.

* * *

 **What did you think? Only one more chapter to go. Please let me know what you think by a review thats open to ALL, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please read my other stories if you want.**


	15. Chapter 15

This will be the last chapter of the story I hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it. I like to thank TheTrue American for letting me takeover this story.

* * *

Two months have passed and things are about to change once again. The kids found out Jessie will be doing a movie and be going to LA in two weeks. They are happy for her and hope she will still be their naughty nanny once the movie is over. Today however Jessie was taking a shower and Luke decided to join her. As he was behind her he helped wash her breasts. Jessie just moaned and let Luke's hands take over. His one hand slowly made it to her waist and just start to rub her smooth pubic aria before rubbing her wet pussy. Jessie just kept on moaning. Soon his whole hand slipped inside her causing Jessie to squirt. She backed into Luke so she can grind her ass into Luke's hard dick. Now he began to moan. He then bent Jessie over while his fist was still inside her. His dick soon slid into her tight wet ass with ease. The two soon moaned together and it did not take long for Luke to fuck harder into Jessie. As they fucked the more Jessie began to squirt.

Jessie kept moaning Luke's name while he moaned Jessie's. While having a fist in her pussy and being fucked Jessie squirted four more times before Luke was on edge. Luke soon pulled out and came into her back as the shower washed it away. After the shower was over Jessie dragged Luke to his room while they where still naked. While they where heading to the room the other three kids where in Ravi's room. Once the two where in Luke's room, Luke went onto his bed and Jessie quickly took his dick into her mouth. Luke just moaned and soon he found himself into a sixty nine. Now while he was getting sucked he was eating out Jessie. Luke's expert tung made Jessie squirt five times before she she was swallowing down Luke's cum. Once she sucked out all the cum she she could get, she slipped his dick into her pussy. The two soon where fucking like rabbits. Luke was going faster and harder into Jessie as she was squirting away. Luke was soon on edge and was about to pull out when Jessie stopped him.

"I want your baby in me. Fuck me Luke. Fuck me hard."

Luke could not say no to that. He fucked her hard and fast as he could until he shot his load deep inside he belly.

While Luke was having sex with Jessie in the shower Ravi was eating out Zuri while he fisted her ass in his room. It did not take long for Zuri to squirt into Ravi's mouth. After Zuri squirted three more times a naked Emma joined them. She watched the action taking place and could no longer take it any more. She quickly made out with her sister as she played with her big black breasts. Once they broke the kiss Emma went to work sucking on Ravi's dick like a pro.

Zuri soon pulled Ravi's hand out of her ass and made her way to Emma's pussy to eat out and fisted her ass. Ravi then began to face fuck Emma. The young blond slut's three holes are being used and loved it. After Emma squirted four times she was ready to be fucked. While Ravi was fucking Emma, Emma was eating out Zuri. The girls could not stop squirting making Ravi fuck Emma even faster. Soon he was on the edge and was too much into the fucking he forgot to pull out and come inside of her. All three Ross kids passed out.

End

* * *

 **Epilogue:**  
Emma and Zuri ended up doing porn. Some gay ones here and their but mostly strait. Zuri even ended up marrying Stuart. Where he also have been doing porn and has the largest dick in strait porn. Ravi was another Ross kid that ended up in porn but he felt like he was more gay then bi so he just did mostly gay porn. He is still looking for that special someone. As for Luke he ended up marrying Jessie after all. Jessie kept on acting and Luke became one of the top dancers in the world. He even had some acting back round and did guest spots on TV shows and stared in some movies. Once a year the Ross kids, Jessie and Stuart have an orgy.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story as I did write it. Please feel free to give me a review that's open to all. PM me if you are a member, not a member it's free to be one :) Please also read my other stories.**


End file.
